


Broken

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Potions, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Draco have been friends forever. You're broken in a lot of ways, but when you're together, everything's OK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

Draco Malfoy and you had been close since you started at Hogwarts and you knew that he didn’t have anyone else, so you always made sure that you were there for him. 

In a Potions class, you sat with him and were chatting about the Quidditch match that was coming up soon. Malfoy, despite all of his casual appearance, was actually about as excited as a six year old on Christmas morning. After becoming seeker for the Slytherin team a few years ago, Draco had been dowsing all his stress and worries at home in excitement and training.

The only thing that ruined that for him was Potter.

It was as though he had made it his personal goal to take the only thing Draco had to forget his troubles, and destroy it. But at least Draco had the matches against Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to look forward to.

You smiled as he chattered on about all the new techniques he’d worked out with Marcus Flint, the team captain, and how he was sure Slytherin had the Quidditch cup in the bag this year.

“Oh, I’m sure you do,” you affirmed, mainly to keep his spirits up. What with everything his father was putting him through at the moment, Draco really needed something to blow off some steam, and playing Quidditch was definitely the thing to do that.

He grinned and turned back to his potion. “Is it supposed to bubble like that?” he asked nervously when he spotted the spitting foam threatening to boil over. 

“Shit!” you swore, diving forwards and plopping in some Olivewood herbs to settle it down.

* * *

As Draco watched Y/N settle back down on her stool, he smiled. After having known her for some many years, he knew that she was broken in a lot of ways, but there was a brilliance in her that he wanted to know all about. 

There had always been some underlying spark in Y/N, that managed to intrigue Draco like nothing ever would. The way she perked up with a fond smile whenever Draco started discussing Quidditch was endearing and he loved her for her enthusiasm in his sport- despite her finding it incredibly boring and tiresome. 

Watching her struggle with the chopping of some Mandrake roots, he slipped his hands over hers and caught her eye with a smile. “Need a hand?” he asked, before sliding the knife out of hers and chopping up the rest of the Mandrake into fine pieces.

And there it was, that  _brilliance_ , he could see it burning brightly behind her eyes.


End file.
